


【朱白】人鱼

by Agunn



Category: RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agunn/pseuds/Agunn
Summary: 朱一龙：这人鱼撩完我就跑是对我有什么误解吗？人鱼宇：好愁人啊人鱼不能讲话又变不出来腿咋和他恋爱呢？胡搞瞎搞蛮搞，总之就是想让人鱼宇上线，写得不好还请见谅。





	【朱白】人鱼

朱一龙曾游历过无数国家。他怀抱着自少年时就陪伴着他的竖琴，跨过国界，经历或盛或衰的城市，穿越过英吉利海峡，去细听不列颠牧羊人在旷野中高昂的歌声；翻越过阿尔卑斯山，穿行于意大利的小巷，在佛罗伦萨的船上随意地讲着道听途说的商人的奇幻旅行；游荡于吸饱了阳光的地中海附近，在西班牙与漂泊流浪何处都是异乡的吉普赛人围着篝火起舞。他在世俗中穿梭，在酒馆和城堡中流动，在荒野和城市中行进，在浪漫和辛辣中游走，无论是富家小姐与马夫跨越阶级的爱恋，还是贵妇和骑士的缠绵悱恻忠诚热烈，也或是城堡处寻欢作乐不绝于耳的淫糜乐声，亦或者史诗般瑰丽的赞歌，在他口中总带着一丝风情，歌声中似乎夹杂着从近海送来的水汽，衬着那双无比真诚的眼，让朱一龙从不缺少听众。他曾被宗教寺庙拒之门外，于寒风中和瘦得肋骨突出的马共享一个简陋马棚；他也曾是贵族的座上宾，在盛大的宴会上唱着史诗赞歌，避开形形色色露骨的目光，每一杯纵情声色的酒都被饮下，但是那双似乎看谁都带着三分深情的眼在富丽堂皇中竟显出几分冷淡。似天边月光堆满空寂灵魂，却又高悬于穹顶之上冷漠旁观一切。

 

不是他们，不是的。朱一龙摇着头，无意识地拨动琴弦，听着那如泉水般的声音，眼神渐渐失焦。他自少年时就苦苦寻找，每一个照亮人心的白昼，每一个无法消解的夜晚，他都只能想起那双如沉寂海水的眼。那时他还年少，带着几分贵族少爷特有的矜贵和倨傲，在海风中踩着柔软细腻的白沙一路前行，对那些阿谀奉承的声音嗤之以鼻。就在那个月夜，他看到礁石上的舒展身体的人鱼，他的每一寸肌肤都在月光中散发出莹润的光泽，巨大的银色鱼尾轻轻敲击着黑色的礁石，一双眼只盯着朱一龙不放。

 

朱一龙不敢置信地屏住了呼吸。他幼时从为数不多的睡前故事里听过人鱼的传闻，他们无一例外的美丽纤细，有着魅惑人心的歌声，在苍茫的大海中引诱猎物。直到现在他才明白故事中对人鱼的描写有多么匮乏，因为他们值得用所有描叙美好的词，他们是造物主造出的最完美生物，他们像是荒漠中开出的玫瑰般热烈诱惑，却又可以像水中百合般无助纯真。

 

朱一龙几乎是毫不犹豫地走了过去，他伸着手，试图能更轻易地触碰他的月光，然而人鱼却转身翻进了静谧海面，不见踪影。朱一龙惶恐地冲进冰冷海水之中，向着更深处人鱼消失的方向踉跄跑去。水的巨大阻力像是无形的手将他向外推去，海水在搅动中变得浑浊，翻起的砂石磨伤了他光滑的小腿，带来微微的刺痛。但这一切都没能阻止他的前进，他似乎被那条人鱼餍住了心神，只想着抓住这异世的精灵。海水已经没过了他的脖颈，他毫无反应地继续向前游去，任由冰冷的海水带走身上本就所剩不多的热意。

 

人鱼在朱一龙冻得嘴唇发紫，手脚发麻的时候重新浮出了水面。他那双灰蓝色的眼睛打量着朱一龙，然后露出一个浅浅的笑，凑到了他的近前，伸出自己的小舌，在朱一龙的唇边轻轻舔舐几下，像是在品尝着什么，留下了一块水渍。朱一龙的呼吸都要停住，只感觉从那块濡湿的皮肤处涌上汩汩热流，那种燎原般的热烈火焰燃尽了他灵魂中的理智。他伸手抓住人鱼纤细的手腕，顺着手臂内侧细滑的肌肤一直抚摸到他湿漉漉的发顶，他的身体已经冻到麻木，而灵魂却因为这亲密接触而颤栗不止。人鱼一只手揽过他的腰，少年人还未抽条，竟然也被抱了个满怀，然后半拖半拽被拉到了礁石旁。朱一龙费了点力气翻上了礁石，人鱼像是嫌他动作太慢，故意用尾巴撩起一捧海水掀到了他的脸上，眉眼弯得像座桥。朱一龙痴痴地望着他，少年人的心思难以掩饰，热切的目光纠缠在人鱼的身上，硬是把微凉的海风搅拌成粘稠的蜂蜜，裹在两人的周围。人鱼像是注意到了什么，微微皱了皱眉，然后扯过了朱一龙的小腿，看着那些被划出的道道伤口低下了头。朱一龙几乎是反射一般抽回自己的腿，人鱼抬头，看向他的眼神带些嗔怪，又伸出舌尖细细地舔过每一道伤口。朱一龙低头看着他，人鱼俯下身子时背脊线条起伏，蝴蝶骨极为突出，为了方便放下鱼尾他的腰压得极低，从上向下看时还能看到两个浅浅的腰窝。他颤动的睫毛在月光下显出一丝脆弱的美感，引得朱一龙无意识地伸手触摸。

 

人鱼有些恶劣地笑了一下，伸出小舌勾着他的手指舔弄几圈，然后再次低下头，鼻尖蹭在了身前人鼓胀的部位。朱一龙差点从礁石上掉下来，却被人鱼按住了弹动的腿，隔着薄薄的细麻布吸吮亲吻，感受着从那里传来的热度。朱一龙整个人像是泡在热水中的冰块，羞耻和快感冲上大脑，激得那隐藏在精致皮囊下的控制欲逐渐抬头。他的手抓住人鱼的黑发，用了点力向自己的下身压去，人鱼不满地用牙齿轻轻啃咬了一下，然后解开了他的裤子，饱满的唇含住了还未完全勃起的阴茎，他尽量收起尖牙，但不可避免会轻轻擦过。此时他总会露出一个无辜的眼神，从下向上抬眼打量朱一龙的脸色。朱一龙比刚才平静了许多，那双看起来深情的眼却变得极为深沉，只轻轻把他的头压得更低，逼迫着这个藏在月夜中的塞壬为自己口交，做尽一切放浪形骸之事。人鱼尽可能把朱一龙的阴茎喊到嘴中，舌尖从饱胀的头部划过挺立的柱身，每一次吞吐都会带出含不住的津液，双手轻轻揉动着阴囊，他像是故意为了刺激朱一龙，将口中的巨物吐了出来，之后将自己的脸贴了上去，让阴茎在自己的脸上蹭过，红润的唇沿着柱身暴起的青筋上下摸索，留下一道道水痕；他仰起头，每一个抚弄阴茎的动作都带着眼神的挑逗，手指在阴茎的小口处轻轻拨弄，刺激得朱一龙眼睛眯成了一条缝。

 

人鱼像是感受到了朱一龙身上的危险气息，讨好似的在蘑菇头上亲了一下，复又重新含进了嘴中。这次朱一龙几乎是用了大力，将人鱼压向了自己的阴茎，人鱼措手不及，只能从喉间发出小声的呜咽，但是仍然好好地收起了自己的牙齿，接受着朱一龙的顶弄，直到最后一次近乎无情地下压，大股的精液冲进了人鱼的口中。人鱼被迫咽下了口中的精液，咽不下去的顺着唇角流了出来，眼神中还带着一点迷茫。朱一龙像是毫不在意，低下头和人鱼接吻，这个吻极为细致，混着自己射进人鱼口中的精液味道，将人鱼口中每一寸都仔细舔过。他有预感，他的月光，他的塞壬，就要和将要升起的太阳一起消失在黑夜里了。

 

“别，别走……”朱一龙紧紧地抓住人鱼的小臂，却不敢睁眼看他，生怕他摇头拒绝，“我，我怎么才能，才能留下你……”他鸦羽一般的睫毛不断颤动，像是水底受到惊吓四散的鱼群，却始终不敢抬头。

 

人鱼歪着头看着他略显青涩的侧脸，似乎在仔细思考，嘴唇微张，最终也没有声息。朱一龙听着身前人平稳的呼吸，终于因为巨大的慌乱抬起了头，眼眶泛红，那双手却抓得极紧。人鱼扭了扭，巨大的鱼尾掀起了海水，人鱼趁着这一瞬间的润滑硬是扭开了手掌重新翻进了海中。朱一龙转身想跃入海中，却看见了那双摄人魂魄的眼在不远处看着他，然后是柔和动听的歌声。那歌声如穿过云雾的风，带着湿润的水汽，柔和且缠绵，让人只想合眼沉沉睡去。朱一龙在歌声中昏昏沉沉，隐约觉得自己必须追上他，可这歌声将他层层缠绕，难以自拔。在最后的最后，他抵挡不住睡意，胡乱地说着挽留的话，却在轻柔歌声中，听到极为缥缈的一句，只一瞬就消失在寥远海面。

 

“记得，我叫白宇。”

 

整整十年，从他的少年时到他青年时，他都在追寻自己的月光。他早已褪去了少年时的慌乱与青涩，不会再因为恐惧现实而闭上双眼，他甚至攒了一笔钱，想好了在哪儿和自己的人鱼定居。然而他像是消失了一样，无论朱一龙踏遍多少海域，听过多少光怪陆离的传说，都不曾再见过他，那月夜的爱人好像只是一个荒诞不经的梦，那紧贴大腿的柔软唇瓣，那抚上脸庞的冰凉手指，还有一个模糊的姓名，似乎都是无谓的诗篇，带着不可实现的悲剧美感。

 

他在长久的追寻中显得有些落拓不羁，他仍将找寻作为自己漂泊的原因，但他明白，或许他永远不会到达对岸。直到三十岁这年，在他和这十几年来一样在这日到他们相遇的那片海附近呆坐时，听到了那熟悉的歌声。

 

朱一龙走得极慢，每一步都实实在在砸进了海水中，可他却觉得自己仿佛飘在云端，每一步都没有落在实地。他的心情焦灼，像是溺水的人追逐空气，但是却又害怕是一场空，在痛苦的纠结中咬得口腔内侧血肉模糊。人鱼就在海水中沉浮，似乎没有想靠近的欲望，但是也不曾远离，只不时浮出水面，等着他走向自己。他银色的鱼尾在波光中显出妖异的色彩，像是各色点染而成，化成流动的水色，缠绕在他的身边；那尾上的硬鳍海水中自然的舒张，每一次扇动都能透过那薄薄一层看到泛着银的月光；他颈侧三道极浅的鳃微微噏张，衬着不似凡人的像鳍般尖尖的耳朵，他像是在讨好你，又像是在逗弄你，那巨大的鱼尾从你冰凉的躯体边擦过，掀起的海水把你弄得狼狈不堪。可他还是那样美，黑色的濡湿发丝显出乱蓬蓬的美感，灰蓝色的眼睛和海上烟波融为一色，赤色的小舌舔上自己略显尖锐的指尖，游动时上身薄薄的肌肉舒展又紧绷，呼吸间肋骨的形状清晰可见。月华拢成轻纱，披在了他起伏的线条上，皮肤那惯常的不见天日的白便显得冷了，冷艳和热烈在此刻焦灼，翻滚的欲望在深海中跌宕。他的背脊肌理分明，腰却细幼，似乎在手中一握即折，然而你明白，不是的，那腰极为柔韧，可以轻松掰成任何角度，每次他在你身边游弋，似洞悉你的想法，都会故意打个转儿，让自己冰冷的胸膛从你尚且火热的身躯擦过，那截劲瘦的腰身就在你的眼前，人鱼线延伸到银色的鱼尾处，他略过你的手臂，然而又故意远离。他不语，只冲你甜甜地笑，忽又游近，十指交叉握住了你的手。那笑太过甜美，像是浸在枫糖浆里，本来在指尖流动的水似乎都变得黏腻，明明是水下你却觉得燥热。

 

他终于有机会亲吻他微凉的唇。你在他薄薄的上唇轻咬，惹得他忍不住轻轻吸了一下你的唇催促你快些。你满意地辗转来到他丰厚的下唇，舌尖划过他的贝齿，哄骗着他张开嘴，勾出他软软的小舌不让他逃避，每一次深吻都带出口中津液。他含不住你的舌，只能乖巧地随着你的节奏伸着艳红的舌尖。你任由他的指甲因为长久亲吻呼吸不畅而无意识地在背后划出浅浅的血痕，他微尖的齿不满地磨着你还未退出的舌，于是在唇齿交缠间有淡淡的血气弥散。他的手顺着背游移至你的喉间，有意无意用了力，身下的鱼尾也缠上了你的双脚，眼中有流转的水波，满满的风情在中间浪荡，然而表情却极为纯真坦荡，似乎这爱与占有都是同步，放浪与羞赧皆是一人。

 

朱一龙看着他，喉间的手带来的窒息感让他苍白的脸上泛起了红。他应该歌唱的，朱一龙想，我会被迷惑，自愿溺死在这沉郁深海。如果更幸运些，会被他一点点蚕食殆尽，从此后血肉相连，再也无法分开。朱一龙模模糊糊地想，这可太好了，从生动骨血到痴缠欲望，他们无一不黏连在一起。

 

然而人鱼的手却放开了，睁着大眼睛看着朱一龙精致的眉眼，讨好一般将鱼尾凑到了朱一龙垂下的手边。朱一龙顺着他湿滑的鳞片摸了下去，触到了人鱼早已抬头的性器，那儿湿淋淋的，在朱一龙的手中跳动一下，自顾自地贴着他温热的掌心上下摩擦。朱一龙笑了笑，一双桃花眼中晕开的波光和这月色混为一体，他一寸一寸亲吻人鱼上身柔嫩的肌肤，那触感像极了在贵族宴会上才能品尝到的装在精美银碗中散发鲜香的羊奶羹。

 

他顺着人鱼的脖颈略带些粗暴的亲吻，在他娇嫩的肌肤上留下一串深红的印痕，啧啧的水声也显得颇为色情。他的手也未曾停下，一只手抚慰着人鱼的阴茎，另一只手探向阴茎下方因为情动张开的小口，开始缓慢地扩张。人鱼的身体结构和人类并不完全一致，他的穴更湿润滑腻一些，不需要外界的润滑就已然因为情欲的熏染开始分泌粘液，等待着被填满，被占有。朱一龙耐着性子将手指一根一根探入，唇舌的动作却像是故意逗弄人鱼一样，在他敏感的乳尖一遍遍舔弄，甚至用牙齿叼着轻轻啃咬，好像只要用力，那挺立的乳尖中就会喷出香甜的奶水。

 

“白宇，你说，我用些力，能不能吸出奶来？”还未等人鱼应答，朱一龙就恶劣地加了两根手指，冲着湿软小穴中凸起的一块下压。白宇被过载的快感席卷全身，只能无助地高昂起头颅，纤长的脖颈拉出一道脆弱的弧度，嘴唇微颤却说不出话，睁大的眼睛中满是泪花。

 

“乖，乖，乖。”朱一龙一连说了三个乖，声音柔和，但是身下的动作却毫不留情，握着白宇细幼的腰就将半截性器撞了进去。白宇太湿了，甚至在朱一龙还未继续的情况下就主动向前凑去，将性器吞得更深。蠕动的肠壁像是无数张小嘴吸在朱一龙的阴茎上，分泌出的淫液混合着阴茎的前液挂在嫩红的软肉上，只要朱一龙动作幅度稍大一些，白宇的身子就会不由自主地打颤，每一次擦过敏感点的抽插都会带出他一点生理性眼泪。不够，还是不够，白宇望向朱一龙的眼神赤裸，人鱼忠于欲望，屈服于肉欲，但他们最终只会遵循爱，那爱坦荡炽烈，于是一切求欢占有，唇齿相贴都是如此自然。他将自己送得更近，硬的像小石子一般的乳尖再次凑到了朱一龙的唇旁，然后轻轻摆动自己的腰身，故意收缩小穴，不意外地听见朱一龙的抽气声。

 

迎接他的是一轮疯狂地顶弄。抛弃了所有的花样，朱一龙操进白宇柔软穴口的动作直接而粗暴，每一次都狠狠顶上他的敏感点，本就比人类更敏感的腔口被撞得毫无抵抗之力，只能变得更软更湿，紧紧包裹住顶弄自己的巨物，祈求它给自己一点怜悯。然而朱一龙早就操红了眼，手上的力道难以控制，在白宇的腰侧也留下了一个青紫的痕迹。白宇无意识地随着朱一龙的动作前后摇摆，原本苍白的肌肤泛起一层薄薄的粉，快感冲击下所有的大脑反馈都停了摆，舌尖从微张的小嘴中露出，津液顺着嘴角流下，沿着脖颈爆出的青筋滑落，最后堆在了突出的锁骨处。白宇一副意乱情迷的样子让朱一龙沉迷。这是他的，这样的沉沦，这样的依赖，这样的迷失，他应当在自己手中，他应当永远不得解脱。

 

白宇已经射了一次，穴里的嫩肉都开始痉挛，然而朱一龙却没放过他，更加用力地扣住了他的肩膀，将身子向自己压得更深。白宇的不应期还未过，经不住这么强烈的刺激，卷起鱼尾就要往外拉扯，却被朱一龙紧紧地压住，那紧紧绞住性器的肠肉再次被破开，激得白宇再次落下了泪水，嗓子里只能嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，被啃咬至艳红色的唇一张一合，像是被摧残的玫瑰，却自然显出一副凌虐的美感。朱一龙双手从白宇腋下穿过，将他紧紧地抱在了怀中，身下每一次动作都极为用力，像是要戳破肚子上一层薄薄的肌肤。

 

“白宇，白宇，除了你，我谁都爱不上，所以除了我，你也不可以爱别人。”在最后一次深深的顶弄中，白宇不可抑制地再次达到了高潮，朱一龙更是顶进了他小穴的深处，滚烫的精液将白宇的小腹拱起了一个微妙的弧度。

 

“白宇，白宇……”

 

他脱力一般侧卧在黑色的礁石上，高潮过后的性器乖顺地垂下，身下的小口却因为过载的快感一时间无法合拢，自身分泌的黏液和从小穴中流出的精液乱七八糟地混成一团，把银色的鱼尾搞得十分淫乱。白宇的手指轻轻地扫了下朱一龙的胸口，那里还有人鱼故意留下的一个齿痕。朱一龙眼神一暗，把他拉到怀里，一只手顺着他下腹合不上的小口到来不及收回鳞片后的阴茎，再到他沾满了自己精液的乳尖。白宇只会颤抖，每一个微小的动作都让他的鱼尾甩起一个弧度，嫩粉色的阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着前液，因为今夜的纵欲已经难以勃起。朱一龙没有收手，反而伸出手套上性器前端，从头部滑到茎身，在根部微微收缩，握住囊袋轻轻揉搓，看着白宇不可抑制地再次陷入情潮，经历过一次高潮后泛红的肌肤更加艳丽，银色的鱼尾无意识拍打着礁石的边缘，海风的咸涩和高潮后麝香的隐秘搅在一起，从他的下腹传来，鼓动着朱一龙每一个近乎于亵玩的动作。

 

白宇还嫌不够，他总是能用哪怕一个小小的挑逗点燃朱一龙所有的爱欲与暴虐。他半眯着眼，似乎这月光晃了他，只得凑近眼前的人，躲在他的阴影之下。朱一龙感觉着身前人带着湿润水汽的呼吸拍在胸口，他甚至怀疑自己出现了脱水的症状，头晕眼花，口干舌燥，连神智都开始恍惚，在欲望的海水中他毫无反抗的余地。朱一龙清醒地，充满恶意地，拉着自己的塞壬，和他共堕地狱。

 

白宇凑得太近了。他想。

 

他殷红地嘴唇上还有一个小小的齿痕，刚才还渗着血，现在却只留下了个白色的印记，他仰头看着朱一龙的眼睛，然后凑得更近了一些，伸出湿漉漉的舌尖，舔着朱一龙的下颚，然后贴在他的耳边，轻咬着耳垂，低声道：“再来。”

 

那是朱一龙听到人鱼第一句讲出的话，那声音低沉沙哑，腔调并不纯正，带着一股子学语时的黏糊，但仅仅两个字，却撞破了朱一龙所有的防线，他抓着白宇的腰狠狠地撞击时，心里只有一个想法：他是我的了，永远。


End file.
